Skylanders Hearts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots Life Strong gave me permission to do. This is my first Skylanders story, so please, no flames. Rated T for kissing and the song lyrics, but each chapter will have fluff! (Even if you don't agree with it, please don't be mean about it. Some of us are not as well versed in Skylanders as some others may be, so please have an open mind. Thank you.)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of my first Skylanders story. Life Strong gave me permission to do these love oneshots after she ended her story "Kaotic Hearts". Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Seraph belongs to Seraph of Enigma and Tree Rex and Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing! Also, the song belongs to Disney.**

* * *

**Skylanders Hearts**

Seraph was leaning against a huge tree, just relaxing as the beautiful day made her smile. Some people just didn't understand what nature was about and how wonderful it could be. But she knew.

Because of Tree Rex.

The giant tree of the Life Element was a very gentle giant and fiercely protective of those he called his friends. If he saw any of them hurt, he got very angry and would go after whoever was responsible, which was usually Kaos.

Seraph smiled as she thought about Tree Rex. Then, loud footfalls that shook the ground came up to her. "There you are," came the deep voice of Tree Rex, making Seraph blush, which he noticed and smirked, knowing he had caught her thinking about him again, but he didn't mind. He thought a lot about her too.

"Hey, Tree Rex," she said, looking up shyly at him. He chuckled and picked her up. She sat down in his hand as he brought her up to his shoulder and leaned back against a strong tree. Seraph snuggled against him and he gently returned the affection nuzzling her with his face.

"Seraph, why do you love me so much?" he asked curiously.

"Because you are amazing and you care about life and nature, like I do," she said honestly. "Not everyone does."

"True," he said as he watched her look back out across the meadow and sky. He did as well, but kept an eye on her because he loved her. She was smart and beautiful. He smiled as he watched nature with her.

_You think I'm an ignorant savage__  
__And you've been so many places__  
__I guess it must be so__  
__But still I cannot see__  
__If the savage one is me__  
__How can there be so much that you don't know?__  
__You don't know ..._

Some just didn't understand that nature was beautiful. But hopefully they would, someday.

_You think you own whatever land you land on__  
__The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim__  
__But I know every rock and tree and creature__  
__Has a life, has a spirit, has a name__You think the only people who are people__  
__Are the people who look and think like you__  
__But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger__  
__You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon__  
__Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?__  
__Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?__  
__Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?__  
__Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

They were all different and that is what made them unique.

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest__  
__Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth__  
__Come roll in all the riches all around you__  
__And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers__  
__The heron and the otter are my friends__  
__And we are all connected to each other__  
__In a circle, in a hoop that never ends__How high will the sycamore grow?__  
__If you cut it down, then you'll never know__  
__And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper skinned__  
__We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains__  
__We need to paint with all the colors of the wind__You can own the Earth and still__  
__All you'll own is Earth until__  
__You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

Just then, the wind gently blew, ruffling Seraph hair and she smiled, snuggling closer to Tree Rex, who also enjoyed the wind's caress. He then gently took Seraph in his hand again and brought her closer to his face. Understanding what he wanted, she stood up and they kissed, the love between them strong as nature played its sweet song for the couple so deeply in love.

* * *

**And there is Seraph and Tree Rex.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now here are Hootie and Hot Head. Hootie belongs to her respective author, Hot Head and Skylanders belong to Activision and the song belongs to Donna Summers. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hootie was not having a good day. She had just gotten back from a bad day at school and some jerks had tried to smooth talk her and she had punched them hard for it. They just wouldn't take no for an answer.

Sighing, she now entered Hot Head's home. She loved the Fire Giant and he could always make her smile. Oh sure, they had their disagreements, but he loved her and she loved him. She now heard music playing, music that sounded familiar.

_Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'__  
__waitin' for some lover to call__  
__dialed about a thousand numbers lately__  
__almost rang the phone off the wall_

_Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'__  
__I need some hot stuff baby tonight__  
__I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'__  
__gotta have some hot stuff__  
__gotta have some lovin' tonight__  
__I need hot stuff__  
__I want some hot stuff__  
__I need hot stuff_

Hootie shook her head with a smile as she walked into the house and moved toward the music. It was coming from the living room and she looked in and was surprised to see Hot Head dancing to the music and when he saw her watching him, he showed off his biceps and winked at her, making her giggle at his antics.

"Hey, hot girl," he said in a flirtatious voice. "Wanna join me?"

Hootie forgot about her bad day as she grinned and went towards him and he picked her up, careful to not burn her as he danced with her to the music.

_Lookin' for a lover who needs another__  
__don't want another night on my own__  
__wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover__  
__wanna bring a wild man back home_

_Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'__  
__I need some hot stuff baby tonight__  
__I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'__  
__gotta have some lovin'__  
__got to have a love tonight__  
__I need hot stuff__  
__hot love__  
__lookin' for hot love_

Hootie was having a blast as she danced with the one she loved and Hot Head noticed this and began kissing her. She kissed him back as she felt his warm hands caress her back and sides, making her groan and giggle in contentment.

_Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff__  
__hot, hot, hot__  
__hot, hot, hot, hot stuff__  
__hot, hot, hot_

_Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'__  
__I need some hot stuff baby tonight__  
__lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'__  
__I need hot stuff baby tonight__  
__hot stuff baby this evening__  
__I want hot stuff baby tonight__  
__hot stuff baby this evenin'__  
__I want some hot stuff baby tonight_

After the song, Hot Head took Hootie for a motorcycle ride. She loved these rides because she was always with him. They stopped at the edge of the fire realm and Hot Head lay back to look at the stars and Hootie lay back on his chest, also watching the stars.

"Did you have a bad day at school again, Hootie?" Hot Head asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "But thanks to you, it disappeared when I saw you dancing."

Hot Head chuckled. "You love seeing me dance for you and show off my muscles," he teased, flexing his arms slightly now and making her giggle as she turned over to look at him.

"True," she said. "But I love it when you kiss me too."

Hot Head wiggled his eyebrows at her with a huge smile and gently pulled her closer to his face and she leaned closer as they lips made contact and he deepened the kiss, making her sigh in contentment as she lost herself in the magical kiss.

* * *

**And there is Hootie and Hot Head.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Prowess and Grim Creeper. Prowess belongs to Undead Prowess and Grim Creeper and Skylanders belong to Activision. And the song "Open Arms" belongs to Journey.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Undead Prowess was thinking about Fright Rider when the Undead elf came up to her.

"Prowess," he said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," she said dreamily.

Rider sighed. He didn't want to do this as it would break her heart, but it wasn't right keeping her waiting, so he took a deep breath. "Prowess, I understand you like me a lot, but…I don't feel the same way."

She looked at him confused and he sighed again. "You are a great fighter and that's what I see you as, a fellow fighter and a friend, but I don't have the same feelings for you that you have for me," he said. "I'm sorry, but I truly love someone else. But I will always see you as a good friend and an ally against Kaos."

Prowess didn't know what to say. She was crushed he didn't love her and he looked crushed to see her upset. "I know you're hurt, but I wanted you to hear it from me and not someone else," he said. "I wish there had been an easier way to tell you. I truly do," he said, gently taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She didn't respond as she stood up and walked away. Rider felt so cowardly, but what could he have done?

"You told her, huh?" said a familiar voice and Rider turned around to see Eye Brawl behind him. Rider nodded and then had an idea.

"Eye Brawl, can you go comfort her?" he asked. "I don't think she really wants to see me now and I don't blame her. I just…she needed to know the truth."

The giant nodded. "The truth does hurt, even when it comes to love," he said. "Don't worry, I'll comfort her."

"Please, tell her I'm sorry again," he asked the giant.

"I will," Eye Brawl promised and went off to find Prowess.

* * *

She was crying and sitting by herself on the beach in the Water realm. She then felt something brush her back gently and looked up to see Eye Brawl in front of her. He reached down and picked her up, holding her and rocking her. Even though he was a giant who loved to wrestle, he could be gentle too. Prowess cried into his shoulder and he let her, rocking her to comfort her and after a bit, she stopped crying.

"I know you're sad, Prowess, but it's alright," he said gently. "You're not alone."

She looked up at him, silent as he talked. "Rider is hurt that he had to tell you the truth and he's very sorry he hurt you, but sadly the truth does hurt more often than it comforts," he said. "Even I know that."

"I understand, but it hurts," she said.

"And it will for a while," he said, hugging her. "But there is someone else who loves you, but was afraid to tell you because he was afraid you wouldn't return his love."

"Who, Eye Brawl?" she asked, surprised.

If he had a mouth, he would have smiled, but his gentle chuckle gave her the idea that he was smiling as he carried her back to the Undead realm and pointed out a small creature with a blue scythe. "Creeper?" she asked Eye Brawl and he nodded, gently nudging her towards the other. Prowess went over to him and noticed how happy Grim Creeper looked to see her.

"Prowess!" he said happily.

She was surprised. "Creeper? Do you really love me?" she blurted out. She had to know.

"Always," he said. "But do you love me the same way?"

She saw his uncertainty and decided yes, she did love him. She smiled. "Yes, I love you, Grim Creeper."

The couple shared a smile and Eye Brawl noticed a radio nearby and turned it on and the perfect song came floating out gently to surround the couple with its melody.

_Lying beside you here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind?_

_We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side_

_So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms_

_Living without you, living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you, wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay_

_So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms_

Grim Creeper kissed Prowess and she kissed him back as love filled them and Eye Brawl quietly left and nodded to Rider, who he noticed had come up to see it Prowess was okay. Both knew that Creeper would make her happy and they were happy too that she found her love after all.

* * *

**Love can happen when you look in the right places. **

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Airy and Free Ranger (sorry it's a bit short). Airy belongs to Air Spirit and Free Ranger and Skylanders belong to Activision. And the song "Someone's Waiting For You" belongs to Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Airy was happily surfing the wind on her new hoverboard that Sprocket had made for her so that she could surf the wind like Free Ranger. Often the two would have races and he would sneakily let her win, but they tied a lot too, so it was okay.

Airy now sat down to rest and Free Ranger came up to sit beside her. "Everything okay, Airy?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just resting," she said and accepted his hug as he placed her in his lap. The two shared a warm cuddle and Airy remembered the time when she really didn't have any friends, before she had met all of her new friends and the Skylanders. She liked Free Ranger the best. She now sighed.

"Ranger? Am I a pest sometimes?" she asked uncertainly.

He looked surprised. "Never," he said firmly. "You are not a pest, Airy. You are one of my best friends."

She smiled when he gave her a reassuring smile and she snuggled closer to him as he began humming a song she recognized and she heard the melody play in her head.

_Be brave little one.__  
__Make a wish for each sad little tear.__  
__Hold your head up though no one is near__  
__Someone's waiting for you.__  
__Don't cry little one.__  
__There'll be a smile where a frown use to be__  
__You'll be part of the love that you see.__  
__Someone's waiting for you.__  
__Always keep a little prayer in your pocket__  
__and you're sure to see the light.__  
__Soon there'll be joy and happiness__  
__and your little world will be bright__  
__Have faith little one__  
__'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.__  
__You must try to be brave little one.__  
__Someone's waiting to love you_

Ranger stopped humming when he felt Airy hug him a bit tighter as tears fell from her eyes. He tilted her chin to look up at him as he then softly sang the song he had just been humming to comfort her and chase away her uncertainties.

"I'll always look out for you, Airy," Ranger promised and suddenly he created a wind tornado and carried her on his back as they rode the tornado. Airy laughed in delight as she held on and hugged Ranger, happy to have a great friend and he returned the affection, happy to have her as a great friend.

* * *

**Those two are such great friends. Don't you agree?**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Tech and Roller Brawl. Tech belongs to Technow and Roller Brawl and Skylanders belong to Activision. The song "Any Way You Want It" belongs to Journey.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Roller Brawl came skating into Tech's lab quickly. The tech genius had told her he wanted to show her something and she was curious. "Tech?" she called.

"In here, Roller," he called and she moved towards the living room and saw he was pushing the furniture back a bit. She looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making room," he said. "You need room to have a dance floor."

"Oh, yeah, you do need room for a dance floor," she agreed, although in her mind, she noted the space would make a great rollerblade rink as well. "So, what did you want to show me?"

He grinned at her and turned on the radio and a jumpy beat started to play as he took her hand while she was stunned and began to twirl her. She realized he was showing her how to dance and she blushed a little before deciding to let him do this. She actually didn't mind as she was in love with him.

_Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it_

_She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything_

_She loves to move  
She loves to groove  
She loves the lovin' things_

_Oh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Oh, baby, hold tight_

_Oh, she said  
"Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it"  
(any way you want it)  
She said, "Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it"_

Roller Brawl actually couldn't help a laugh escape her. The song described her perfectly and her laugh made Tech smile at her as he led her into a dancing dip and then pulled her upright gently as the song continued and they continued dancing.

_I was alone, I never knew  
What good love could do  
Then we touched  
Then we sang, about the lovin' things_

_Oh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Oh baby, hold tight_

_Oh, she said  
"Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it"  
(any way you want it)  
I said "Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it"_

Roller Brawl then started to dance a bit more and Tech followed her, both dancing happily as then he pulled her close and kissed her, to her surprise, but she kissed him back, their love flowing through them with the music's beat.

_She said, "Ooh, hold on, hold on, hold on"_

_Oh, she said  
"Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it"  
(anyway you want it_

_Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it_

(any way you want it)

Even after the song ended, they continued kissing each other, the song still playing in their heads as their love flowing through them made them happy and complete.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Sprocket and Belak. Belak belongs to Belak Earth Guard and Sprocket and Skylanders belong to Activision. The song "What Makes You Beautiful" belongs to One Direction.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sprocket was busy working on a new invention of hers to help fight against Kaos. She hoped it would work and the other tech elements or even some of the other elements would be able to use them.

Especially Belak.

Sprocket smiled as she thought about him. He was a really nice guy and he seemed to really like her, but she was convinced no guy would like her for her appearance and her tech-savviness. She sighed and suddenly her hand landed on a CD that Belak had given her. It was from the band One Direction that she had heard so much about. Wondering why she hadn't listened to it, she now put it in her radio and put it on to play, but when the first song began playing, she stopped her work and began moving to the beat.

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need makeup,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Man, this song pretty much nailed it when she listened to it. She felt like she was that girl. But was she really beautiful? She continued to listen.

_So girl come on,_  
_You got it wrong,_  
_To prove I'm right,_  
_I put it in a song,_  
_I don't know why,_  
_You're being shy,_  
_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful._

Sprocket turned off the radio and sat down, her wrench clutched in her hand, but she was deep in thought.

"Am I really beautiful?" she asked aloud.

"I believe you are," said Belak as he came in and she turned around in surprise and he kissed her. After she wrapped her mind around the fact that he was kissing her and that he loved her, she kissed him back.

"I love you, Sprocket, my beautiful girl," he said honestly.

"And I love you, my handsome Belak," she said.

They kissed again.

* * *

**Everyone is beautiful, no matter what.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Hazard and Flashwing. Hazard belongs to HazardTheAssassin who asked to be included in this story and Flashwing and Skylanders belong to Activision and the song "Burn" belongs to Ellie Goulding. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hazard was so nervous as he walked over to Flashwing's home. He really loved her and he had been listening to his music all day and found a song that he felt really described him and Flashwing perfectly. She didn't know a whole lot about Earth music, but was trying to learn more about it and Hazard had simply told her she had to let the music flow into her. She didn't completely understand, but he hoped she would when she heard this song he was going to play for her and hopefully ask her to dance

He saw her and waved. "Hey, Flashwing," he said with a smile.

"Hazard," she greeted him warmly. "What can I do for you?"

He felt really nervous now. "Well, I was listening to my music and I found a song that I think you'll like and I was also hoping I could ask you to dance with me," he said.

The Earth dragon let out a sweet laugh. "That is so sweet of you, Hazard," she said. "I'd love to."

A bit stunned she had agreed, he put the song on and they started to dance as the music played.

_We, we don't have to worry about nothing  
Cause we got the fire  
And we're burning one hell of a something_

_They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up  
Like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

_When the lights turned down  
They don't know what they heard  
Strike a match, play it loud  
Giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands  
Shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire fire fire_

_And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it  
Burn burn burn_

_Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn_

Hazard was right, she did like this song. She continued to dance with him as the song continued to play. The love they had was very strong.

_We don't want to leave  
No_

_We just gonna be right now  
And what we see  
Is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting lurker to  
Turn the lights out_

_Music's on, I'm waking up  
We stop the vibe  
And we bump it up_

_And it's over now  
We got the love  
There's no secret now  
No secret now_

_When the lights turned down  
They don't know what they heard  
Strike a match  
Play it loud  
Giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising out hands  
Shining up to the sky  
Cos we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn_

_Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
When the lights turned down  
They don't know what they heard  
Strike a match  
Play it loud  
Giving love to the world_

_We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn burn burn_

_Burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn burn_

_We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out_

_We an light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can put option out out out_

_When the lights turned down  
They don't know what they heard  
Strike a match  
Play it loud  
Giving love  
To the world_

_We'll be raising our hands  
Shine it up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the Fire fire fire_

_And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn_

_Gonna let it burn burn burn. Burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn_

_When the lights turned down  
They don't know  
What they heard  
Strike a match  
Play it loud  
Giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands  
Shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire fire fire  
Yeah we got the fire fire fire_

_And we gonna let it  
Burn_

When the song ended, Flashwing pulled Hazard closer and kissed him right on the mouth, surprising the poor lad. "Thank you, Hazard. I love the song, but I love you even more," she said.

Hazard was almost bursting with happiness. "And I love you, Flashwing," he said.

Smiling at each other, the two kissed again, letting the love between them burn its mark onto their hearts.

* * *

**Love does have a passionate burn, don't you agree?  
**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Anna and Sydney. Anna belongs to Life Strong and Skylanders belongs to Activision. The song "Best Of Both Worlds" belongs to Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Anna was laughing happily as she swung from the vine she had tied to one of the trees for a swing and she swung fast back and forth, feeling the wind whip through her hair. A loud whistle made her look down to see Sydney, the Skylander she had fallen in love with.

"Hey, Anna!" he called up. "Come on down!"

She giggled and playfulness filled her. "Catch me!" she said and fell rapidly down to the ground. Sydney braced himself and caught her, but also tumbled to the ground as his arm came off. Both laughing, Anna helped the Undead Skylander reattach his arm.

"What's up, Sydney?" she asked curiously.

He took her hand and brought her to his home and she gasped when she saw it was painted her favorite colors. "You…you did this for me?" she asked, stunned.

"Yes, to always remind me of you, my love," he said. Since he had fallen in love with Anna, the curses placed on him had been broken, to his happiness.

He now put on the radio and a song started to play as he surprised Anna by pulling her to him and gently twirling her around and then pulling her back to him and wrapping his arms around her as he led her to dance with him to the catchy beat.

_Oh yea!  
Come on!_

_You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color_

_Yea when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds_

_You go the movie premiers  
(Is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows_

_Yea you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part's that  
You get to be who ever you wanna be_

_Yea best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on, best of both_

_Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar?_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yea  
It's so much better cuz you know  
You've got the best of both worlds_

Anna giggled as the song ended and she looked up at Sydney, who was grinning at her. "That song so totally describes us," she said. "I've got the best of both worlds with you."

"As do I with you," he said honestly as he held her closer and they kissed. She didn't care that he was an Undead element, she loved him very much.

Just like the song said, they both had the best of both worlds and that was plenty for them and their love.

* * *

**They certainly do have the best of both worlds.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Abby and Pop Fizz. Abby belongs to Life Strong and Skylanders belongs to Activision. The song "Find Yourself" belongs to Brad Paisley. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Pop Fizz was busy working on another dangerous chemical experiment and now had just finished stabilizing the fizzing blue potion. "I hope this does what I want it to," he said and guzzled it down.

The potion at once made him stronger and faster, but it only lasted for a little bit sadly. He sighed. "I need to make it last longer and not be used up so fast," he said and was about to work on it again when he looked up outside his window and saw Abby running back and forth and sparring playfully with Tree Rex and Eye Brawl. She had shown an interest in learning how to defend herself and the two agreed to help her, although it turned into a playful game of chase or tag usually. Pop Fizz sighed as he set down the chemicals he was about to mix and just leaned against the window, watching them. He really loved Abby. Before he met her, he hadn't found anyone to love, but now, he loved her deeply.

In the background, he heard his radio alarm come on and a gentle song started to play.

_When you find yourself in some far off place  
And it causes you to rethink some things  
You start to sense that slowly you're becoming someone else  
And then you find yourself_

_When you make new friends in a brand new town  
And you start to think about settling down  
The things that would have been lost on you are now clear as a bell  
And you find yourself, yeah, that's when you find yourself_

_Well, you go through life so sure of where you're heading  
And you wind up lost and it's the best thing that could happen  
Cause sometimes when you lose your way it's really just as well  
Cause you find yourself, yeah, that's when you find yourself_

Pop Fizz remembered when he had first become himself and how he felt no one could accept him and so had kept to himself, but was a good ally in battle.

His lone wolf thoughts changed though, when he met her and had fallen in love.

_When you meet the one that you've been waiting for  
And she's everything that you want and more  
You look at her and you finally start to live for someone else  
And then you find yourself, yeah, that's when you find yourself_

_We go though life so sure of where were heading  
And then we wind up lost and it's the best thing that could happen  
Sometimes when you lose your way it's really just as well  
Because you find yourself, yeah, that's when you find yourself_

He found himself by falling in love with her. He sighed dreamily.

"Hey, Pop Fizz, you okay?"

Startled, he yelped and fell over, sitting up and looking up at Abby, who looked at him curiously. "Oh, I'm fine, Abby," he said. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"You," he said. "And how much you helped me. And how much I've come to love you."

Abby smiled and hugged Pop Fizz. "I love you too, Pop Fizz," she said honestly.

They kissed and Pop Fizz realized he didn't need potions to prove he was great.

Abby thought he was great and that was the greatest thing in the world, along with her love that he lovingly returned.

* * *

**You can always find yourself through the one that you love the most.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Jane and Spy Rise. Jane belongs to Life Strong and Skylanders belongs to Activision. The song "Bumblebee" belongs to Smile .dk.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Jane looked around the Tech realm for Spy Rise. He had promised he'd be back, but that was over two hours ago and she was worried. She asked the other tech elements, but they told her they hadn't seen him.

Until she talked to Drill Sergeant, who told her Spy had bought a radio from him, but didn't say anything after he bought it. Finding that strange, she went back to his home after Drill Sergeant suggested she try back at Spy's home. He was probably there.

She went inside the spacious home and looked around. "Spy?" she called out. "Are you here?"

No answer came to her and she was about to head back out when she bumped into a familiar purple chest plate. "You went looking for me again, hmm?" asked a familiar voice as Jane looked up at Spy Rise, noticing he was smiling.

"You were gone for a while and I got worried," she said.

Smiling again, he picked her up, to her surprise, and carried her to his living room where he then turned on the radio after putting in a certain CD that she didn't recognize, but when the song started, her eyes widened as Spy picked her up again, holding her with her feet gently dangling as he had a secure hold on her and dancing around with the music's beat. For a Skylander with four mechanical legs, he was actually a good dancer.

_Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me__  
__Doodoodoodoodoodada  
Doodoodoodoodoodada__  
__Sweet little bumblebee more than just a fantasy__  
__Doodoodoodoodoodada  
Doodoodoodoodoodada_

_My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room__  
__I go boom, boom, boom__  
__You go zoom, zoom, zoom__  
__You're my playboy, playtoy__  
__Lover, my friend__  
__I wanna be with you until the end_

_I give my heart and soul to you, to make you see it's true__  
__I'm so confused, baby can't you see__  
__Please come rescue me_

_Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me,__  
__Doodoodoodoodoodada  
Doodoodoodoodoodada__  
__Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy,__  
__Doodoodoodoodoodada  
Doodoodoodoodoodada_

Jane giggle a little as she thought this song would have driven Spy nuts considering that it nailed him right on, but she saw him smile when she giggled and he leaned her in a dancer's dip and straightened out, only to do it again, making her giggle once more.

_I start to cry when you walk out the door__  
__You go bye, bye, bye__  
__I go why, why, why?__  
__I'm so lonely, yeah lonely waitin' for you__  
__To come back and tell me, "I love you"_

_I give my heart and my soul to you, to make you see it's true__  
__I'm so confused, baby can't you see__  
__Please come rescue me_

_Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me__  
__Doodoodoodoodoodada  
Doodoodoodoodoodada__  
__Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy__  
__Doodoodoodoodoodada  
Doodoodoodoodoodada_

_Ooooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada  
Doodoodoodoodoodada__  
__Ooooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada  
Doodoodoodoodoodada  
Doodoodoodoodoodada  
Doodoodoodoodoodada_

_Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me__  
__Doodoodoodoodoodada  
Doodoodoodoodoodada__  
__Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy__  
__Doodoodoodoodoodada  
Doodoodoodoodoodada_

_Ooooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada  
Doodoodoodoodoodada__  
__Ooooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada  
Doodoodoodoodoodada _

The song ended and Spy held Jane close to him, looking at her with his green eyes. She felt like she could stare into those beautiful eyes forever and sighed when she felt him brush back part of her hair and caress her face.

"Jane, you may drive me nuts sometimes, but that is one of the things I love about you and one of the reason I love you so much," he said.

Jane was shocked, but then smiled. "I've always loved you," she said, resting her head on his chest. "Even though you're uptight, sometimes."

Spy chuckled and tilted her face up. "I think I can relax more, on one condition."

"Oh? And what's that?" she asked. Spy Rise only grinned at her and kissed her on the mouth, making her gasp as she then hugged him and kissed him back. They broke away.

"Love me forever as I love you, Jane," he said and she nodded happily, letting him pull her into another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

**Well, it's about time that stubborn boy admitted he loved her, don't you think?**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the last chapter with Rachel and Magna Charge. Skylanders belong to Activision, the song "Don't Stop Believing" belongs to Journey, and I own Rachel.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Rachel was sitting near the lake on the edge of the Tech realm where it met the Water realm and enjoyed the warm sun shining down, making both the Water realm and the Tech realm shine and sparkle.

With a chuckle, her mind went back to when she first came to Skylands.

* * *

_A few weeks ago…_

Rachel groaned and slowly moved as her body was aching from the jarring fall she had taken. She was confused. Did she fall over while playing her game? Adjusting her glasses, she saw she was in some strange place and was surrounded by green grass. It looked familiar. "Why does this look like Skylands?" she asked herself. "Did I get transported here?"

She did remember her portal glowing when she had put Magna Charge on the portal to transport him into the game so that she could play it, but that was when everything had glowed brightly and then she remembered landing here, but was she really in Skylands?

Suddenly, she heard a familiar rattling sound behind her and she froze, because where she was from, that rattling sound meant a rattlesnake was nearby and possibly coiled, ready to strike. She didn't dare move.

"Who are you, kid?" asked a voice and she jumped, spinning around to see a rattlesnake looking like Indiana Jones looking at her, but when she saw the rattles on his tail, she realized where the rattling sound was coming from.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her scream of fear made the rattlesnake jump back in alarm and she jumped to her feet and started to run to get far away from him so that he couldn't get her, but to her horror, he came after her and she ran faster. "Help! Someone! Help!" she screamed and suddenly tripped, rolling down the hill that she had been coming to. She rolled very fast for a few minutes before she came to the bottom of the hill and uncurled herself, laying there for a few minutes as she felt like her brain was spinning.

Something cold touched her face and she flinched, but then groaned as her involuntary action made her head start spinning again. She opened her eyes, but she could only see blurry images. "Uh, someone make the world stop spinning," she said, closing her eyes again.

"Easy lass, you took quite a tumble down that far hill," said a voice she thought she recognized as someone held her head gently and something cool was pressed against her forehead and face, taking away her nausea as she opened her eyes again and let them get used to the sunlight for a moment before looking up at her rescuers. Her eyes widened as she recognized them.

"Wash Buckler? Bouncer?" she asked, looking at the two, amazed.

"So ye know of us, lassie," said Wash Buckler. "You must be like the other humans that came."

"Terrific!" said Bouncer joyfully. "Another ally against Kaos!"

Rachel smiled. "Definitely," she said. "I dislike Kaos and will fight against him every time!"

"That's good to hear," said a new voice she instantly recognized and blushed seeing Magna Charge come up. She then thought of something.

"Wait, if I'm in Skylands, then that means…," she looked back up at the hill she had tumbled down from. "That was Rattle Shake that scared me to death when I woke up after getting transported here!"

"And your scream almost made me deaf," Rattle Shake deadpanned as he came into view. She glared at him.

"Well, next time, don't shake your tail! Back where I'm from, that's a dangerous sound and means that you're the target of a rattlesnake bite," she said, a little wary of him, but she still liked him as he was a Skylander.

Rattle Shake looked a little sheepish at her explanation. "Sorry kid, I didn't know if you were ally or enemy when you came streaking from the sky," he said.

Remembering his past, Rachel realized he had a valid reason for thinking she was an enemy at first. "I guess I can't blame you, considering all, so I forgive you," she said and he nodded.

* * *

_Present…_

Rachel smiled at the memory and then laughed in surprise when she felt something tickle her stomach and she opened her eyes to see it was Bouncer. The giant was grinning as he pinned Rachel's legs with one hand and tickled her stomach with the other hand, making her laugh even harder.

"Hey!" she squealed. "Okay! OKAY!"

Smiling again, the robotic giant stopped and picked her up in his huge arms. "Hey, kiddo," he said. "Magna's been looking for you."

"He has?" she asked, hugging the giant as he returned her hug.

"Yes," he said as he placed her on his back and started rolling back through the Tech realm. Rachel hung on as she enjoyed the ride. She loved it when he gave her a piggyback ride and he loved to see her smile when he did so. "What were you doing out there anyway, Rachel?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, just remembering how I first came to Skylands and met you guys," she said. "And how Rattle Shake scared the daylights out of me."

Bouncer let out a booming laugh. "Yeah, I remember that," he said with another smile. He then stopped in front of Magna Charge's home. "Well, here's your stop, kid."

Rachel let him help her down and she hugged him again. "Thanks, Bouncer!" she said happily as she watched him roll down the road with a smile. She then went inside Magna Charge's home. "Magna?" she called out. "Bouncer said you were looking for me. Are you here?"

She didn't see him, but then heard familiar music begin playing and felt a hand gently grab her arm, making her turn around to see Manga Charge behind her. With a smile, he pulled her into a dancer's position. "Dance with me, Rachel," he said and she nodded as the song played.

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

Rachel smiled as she snuggled closer to Manga Charge. "I love this song," she said.

"So do I," he said. "But I love you even more and with my heart."

She was surprised and touched. "I love you, Manga Charge, with my heart," she said.

"I love you too, Rachel," he said and pulled her closer and kissed her. She kissed him back as their love filled them and they silently promised to always believe in love and dreams, no matter what.

* * *

**Never stop believing, guys. That's what keeps our dreams and love alive.**

**And that concludes this story. Enjoy, y'all!**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
